Holiday Memories
by Rinkika
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru met at a Halloween party. As their relationship progresses, so does the seasons. From dressing as a prince to kissing a girl in the snow, Sesshomaru finds himself changing. As Rin spends her days with the intolerable male, she starts to find every moment easier and even enjoyable. Updated on every holiday! So far: Halloween and Thanksgiving!
1. Halloween

**_Holiday Memories_**

_**Halloween: First Meeting **_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Rinkika - so please, no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

_**Happy birthday! Wait, what.. Merry Halloween!**_

* * *

><p>He groaned, already regretting agreeing to going to the Halloween party.<p>

_'C'mon ,Sesshy! It'll be fun, I swear!"_

_Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance._

_"Sesshy! Please, please, please?" His younger brother pleaded, twitching his ears. He was not one to act cute, nor one to beg like he was currently doing, but he was doing it in fear of Kagome getting mad at him. He'd take an annoyed brother over a mad girlfriend any day. _

_Although she never told him why, she told him that he somehow has to get Sesshomaru, the stoic Sesshomaru, to come to the party._

_"If you say yes, I'll stop calling you Fluffy for a month, as a matter of fact, I'll stop bothering you for a month, and not talk to you for a month, how about it?"_

_Sesshomaru thought about it, and decided that it was a good deal. It was only one night, right? And in exchange, no annoying brother for a month.. "Hn."_

_"Yes!"_

_Wondering if he was making the right choice or not, Sesshomaru sighed and added,_

_"And if I don't have to wear a costume."_

_"Yeah!"_

_"And I can leave any time I want."_

_"Yeah!"_

Although he came with no costume and wearing his fuck-off face, the females didn't seem to mind. They threw themselves at the demon shamelessly. It was a daily thing, having women chasing him, but tonight, it only added to his annoyance and fueled his grumpy mood.

He was starting to reconsider the offer Inuyasha had given him.

"Where is that worthless brother of mine.. I have better things to do than this.." He murmured, standing up from where he sat on a couch of whoever's house. Inuyasha had only given him the address, but said nothing more, though Sesshomaru had a feeling that it was on purpose, so it would take him a while to find out which way to get back home, especially when it was in an entirely foreign neighborhood.

As he indifferently pushed past people dressed in costumes, looking for his half-brother, he bumped especially hard into someone, causing the person to spill something like juice on his shirt and shoes.

"Ah, sorry," the person murmured, bending to pick up the dropped cup before standing up again. Sesshomaru looked around but couldn't see anybody that seemed to be talking to him. Then, he looked down and saw a head of chestnut hair. It was a petite girl, who seemed to reach to only the middle of his chest.

She looked up, her large doe eyes staring into his golden ones with awe. "Why am I so frigging short?" She murmured to herself, looking up at him again.

Even though it was only a murmur, he heard it anyways and had to quirk a small smile. As he examined the girl, he saw her eyes widen when she spotted the red fruit punch stain that was obvious on his shirt. It looked like he's been stabbed and bled.

"Oh, my Kami.. I am so sorry! I'll wash it for you, if you want, but I don't think I can right now, but I'll try to find a way t-"

"What's your name?" He interrupted, still examining her. She had brown hair that was in loose curls, cascading over her small shoulders and stopping mid-back, with ribbons of green and tiny flowers threaded through the curls. Her ears looked slightly pointed somehow, and he saw that her makeup was mostly green, with specks of gold dusted on her cheeks, although the pink from embarrassment was pretty easy to see.

He realized that this was, after all, a Halloween party, and she was dressed as a fairy.

"Oh, my name is Rin. Yours?"

"Sesshomaru." Her eyes widened again in easy bewilderment.

"Inuyasha's brother?" She asked, then seemed to be looking around for the said hanyo. As he stared at her, he noted that she was most likely the same girl that he had to help get a can of beans for, the same girl who's been clumsily trying to carry her overloading grocery bags and ending up dropping all of them, a few weeks ago.

He hadn't bothered to catch her name, and he doubt she remembered him, since he had his hair in a low ponytail and a hood pulled over his head from his thick hoodie, to fend off cold and girls.

"Hn."

"I think you should get changed out of that mess I made," she said, suddenly changing the subject by gesturing at the red stain still inevitably on his shirt.

"What, you're gonna buy me a new shirt to wear? My size is-"

"N-no, I think I have some men's clothing that could fit y-"

"So you like to collect men's clothing?"

"No!" She squeaked, her blush intensifying as she wondered why the man was being so difficult and frustrating. "Just.. just follow me."

"Hn." She took that as a sign of agreement and started to guide him.

"Is this your house?" He asked suddenly, seeing that she was familiar with the surroundings.

"No, it's my boyfriend's house," she answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes and stopping at a door. She stiffened when she felt Sesshomaru close behind her.

"What, I don't bite," he breathed into her ear, smirking when he saw her stiffen even more and flush red.

"W-whatever!" Rin huffed and opened the door, revealing stacks and stacks of Halloween costumes.

"Do you own a cosplay shop or something?" Sesshomaru asked amusedly, looking at the clothes in front of him.

"No. Don't ask, just be quiet for once and let me try to find you a new shirt." She grumbled, turning to a selection of clothes that seem to be his size.

Funny, he thought, as he looked at the girl. Most people would be telling him to talk, but never to be quiet, since he's always been quiet, but he has this unusual urge to tease Rin, just for the fun of it and to see her interesting reactions.

She still blushed like normal girls do, but her blush was so innocent, so inviting. He approached her silently and leaned in, blowing gently onto her neck.

"Eek! What the f-" She froze, her eyes wide, staring at him. His face less than an inch away from hers, and she could feel his breath on her lips.

"You're so fun to tease," he murmured, pulling away and smirking down at her face, which was flushing into an already familiar shade of pink from sweet embarrassment and frustration.

"Oh, I'm fun to tease?"

"Hn." He eyed her suspiciously when he noticed her normally angelic face light up with a devilish smirk. He decided that he liked the look on her; an innocent angel with a dark side... as long as the look wasn't directed at him. Which it was.

"Here, try on this shirt!" She smiled sweetly, thrusting some folded clothes at him. They looked normal, but Sesshomaru eyes the shirt suspiciously, even going as far as sniffing the fabric, but he found nothing strange about it.

"Why pants too?" He asked, looking at her.

"Why not?" She shrugged, "just try it! Plus, I doubt that shirt I gave you would fit very well with your pants," she looked at the formal business pants that he hadn't bothered changing out of.

"I don't give a fuck," he murmured, but he reluctantly took the bundle and headed towards the dressing room that Rin pointed him to.

**. . .**

His eye twitched.

The clothes unwrapped to reveal a shirt, all right.. a 'shirt' complete with silver-blue cuffs, something like silver trimmed shoulder fringe, and the pants, in the same silver-blue color.

"RIN!" He hollered, raising his voice to a volume that he's never achieved before. But then again, she brings out a different side of him, doesn't she?

In just a few hours, the girl has changed him from his usual cold self to a teasing, smirking, sarcastic guy. Which is probably why, when she shouted back, "WHAT?" in a threatening tone, he didn't try to argue and slid on the offending clothes.

"My! This looks waaaay better on you than it did on Inuyasha!" Rin squealed once he stepped out of the dressing room, clapping her hands and ignoring his annoyed and angry aura. "One last touch.." She ran behind him and tightened his long, silver hair that was beginning to fall from its low ponytail, only able to manage it by standing on her tip-toes.

"All done!" Her eyes sparkled as she pulled him into the main party room, otherwise known as her living room. He could've easily denied her human strength, but couldn't seem to while he was staring at her glowing face. It was truly frustrating.

All heads turned when he entered... including Inuyasha's.

"Whoa, Sess! How did you do it, Rin?" Inuyasha practically shouted, looking at his brother with a smug and knowing grin.

Now he knew why Kagome had wanted him to make Sesshomaru come to the party. After all, not even his stoic brother can ignore Rin's bubbly charm. Plus, if Sesshomaru softens his attitude after being around her, it wouldn't hurt. Win, win.

"You know, Sesshy, every prince needs a princess..." He murmured as he walked pass them to get another drink. Sesshomaru smirked and turned to the petite fairy beside him.

"Riiiin," he purred, inconspicuously edging her back towards the costume room, seeing that they hadn't stepped into the living room too much yet.

"W-wha-?"

"Every prince needs a princess," he repeated, smirking when she immediately turned red. He couldn't seem to help but smirk when he was around her.

"I think you would fit the role perfectly," he continued, quickly detecting and handing her a princess dress and easily pushing her into the dressing room, her shocked, blushing, gaping face on his mind as he closed the door.

He leaned on the wall beside it, an easy smirk present on his handsome face.

Halloween, he mused, might have just became his favorite holiday.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>This is VERY AU on Sesshomaru's part, but I want him like that, in at least one of my storiesoneshots.. hehe. Not all cold and everything._**

**_This was kinda humored, lol. Kinda rushed too, if you ask me, pretty sure I can do better.. I figured that I can't have my stories all serious and stuff all the time, because really, they kinda all are, except for Something More._**

**_I know this is a bit short. I think the story itself, minus my messages and stuff, is only like, 1,300-1,500 words long. Please tell me if you find any plot holes, because I literally just realized that it was Halloween night and I really wanted to post something Halloween-related. Just managed to kinda self-proof read, but pleeeease tell me if you find a typo or something too! I'm a perfectionist._**

**_I would have wrote more, thought out more things to add, if it weren't for the fact that I had like 2 hours before November 1st to finish this. This was written and finished at like, 10PM._**

**_Oke, so you're probably wondering or confused about the story title. If not, whatever, just continue reading._**

**_I'm thinking about starting like a holiday edition of oneshots, like this one. Like, this is the Halloween edition, hence the title, and for every big holiday, like the upcoming Christmas, Valentines, Easter, etc., I will write like a sequel of this Halloween oneshot. This holiday will be how Sesshomaru and Rin met, the others will be how their relationship progresses.. how about it?_**

**_Thanks for reading, R&R!_**

**_Shiz, almost forgot.. _**

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN, GO GET SOME FREE CANDY! I BASICALLY JUST GAVE YOU COTTEN CANDY, lol that was corny._**

**_And how did I spell cotton wrong..._**

**_Updated: October 31st, 2014_**


	2. Thanksgiving

_**Holiday Memories**_

_**Thanksgiving: First Kiss**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Rinkika - so please, no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

_**I don't celebrate this, but I'm sure most people do, so Happy Thanksgiving!**_

* * *

><p>"Rin."<p>

"No."

"Rin."

"Noo!"

"_Rin."_

"Nooo! You can't make me!" She puffed out her cheeks and jutted out her bottom lip stubbornly.

"Is that a challenge?" Sesshomaru raised a silver brow.

"N-" She squealed in protest when he scooped her up effortlessly and started walking towards her bed.

"Too much no's today, don't you think?" He dropped her gently on the bed. "Just say yes already."

She sighed in defeat, allowing him to tuck her in. "Good girl. Now, drink the medicine."

He watched with unconcealed amusement as she brought the cup to her lips. She winced at the smell and took a cautious sip, nearly gagging at the horrid taste.

"D-do I have to drink this?" She peeked at him from behind her lashes and gave him a puppy face.

"Yes. And I'll be here until it's all gone. Every single drop." She grumbled and complained as she slowly drained the liquid. "Rin," she looked up. "I see another drop."

"How would you know?"

"I just do. See for yourself." She peered down at her cup and cursed childishly at the taunting amount of brown still at the bottom.

"Good. Now, drink this." He took away her cup after it was completely empty and replaced it with another.

She stared at him.

"Not my fault you caught a cold, have a strep throat, _and _a stomach flu at the same time," he shrugged with a smirk as he leaned against her bed stand.

**. . .**

Sesshomaru sat down on the couch with a sigh. The girl finally fell asleep. Looking up, he caught sight of a calendar.

_A week before Thanksgiving, best if she gets better by then so she could spend Thanksgiving with her parents, _he mused thoughtfully. Another thought came to him and he realized that he's never met her parents before. He made a mental note to ask her about it.

It was pretty late. He debated on whether he should leave or just spend the night. The latter won.

After gathering a few materials, he made a decent "bed" using the couch.

**. . .**

"Ah~" Rin sat up from her bed. She straightened her back and stretched, a yawn escaping her lips along the way. She was definitely feeling better.

"I wonder if Sesshomaru went home... he probably did." She muttered to herself as she threw back her covers and stood up. There was a roughly folded jacket on her bed stand, no doubt placed there by the said demon. She smiled as she grabbed it ane slipped it on.

Her hand rubbed at her eye when a tear escaped from yet another yawn. Murmuring incoherently, she lazily went downstairs. All trace of drowsiness vanished when she saw what was on her couch.

"Sesshomaru!" His name flew out of her mouth involuntarily, and she quickly placed a hand over it when she saw that he was asleep, although it was already too late.

"Who the fuck..." the silver-haired man opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "G-gomen!" His head turned towards the voice and then understood why he was staring at a ceiling with polka dots. He was in Rin's house.

"Are you feeling better?" He drank her in, starting from her bed head to her dotted pajamas and rabbit slippers. He smirked.

"Yeah. Why are you smirking?"

"Nothing of your business."

She huffed and turned away while Sesshomaru stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you have a hair tie?" He asked, watching as she turned back around. She blushed at the sight of his hair down. Ever since she saw it down for the first time, she had been obsessed. And he knew it.

"Yeah, but it's upstairs, I'll go get it for you," He felt slightly amused by how breathy her voice sounded, but didn't call her out on it.

"Oh, and Rin?" She stopped in front of the stairs and looked over her shoulder.

"Tame your appearance while you're at it."

A blush and a tongue poking out, she was gone, leaving him chuckling.

"That freaking bastard," she muttered under her breath as she closed the door to her bathroom. She glanced at the mirror and cringed. He did have a point though.

After she cleaned up, she tied her hair up in a high ponytail and went back downstairs.

Sesshomaru looked up from his newspaper reading to see Rin descending the stairs, dressed in fresh clothes. A t-shirt and jeans.

"My hair tie?" He reminded her as he took in her ponytail. She paused and looked at her wrists. Then she touched her own hair tie and mouthed, _oops._

He sighed and stood up, walking up to her and raised an arm while she stared at him, confused. She hissed at him when she felt her hair being taken down.

"Seriously, Kitty?" He dangled her hair tie above her and smiled at her reaction to her new given nickname.

After his hair was tied, he reached towards her and messed with her hair, nodding mockingly at his new masterpiece.

"You bastard.."

"Why have I never met your parents?" He said instead, curious about why she suddenly froze at the question.

"I... they both died a long time ago." She answered quietly, looking away.

Silence.

"Oh."

"Yeah." She gave him a forced smile that made him want to curse at himself for bringing up the subject.

"...Do you.." He hesitated before continuing. "Do you want to spend Thanksgiving with my family this year?"

"Your family?"

"Yes."

"Are they anything like you?"

"See for yourself."

"Alright."

"Is that a yes?"

"Hn." He snorted at her imitation of his 'hn.'

"What?"

"Nothing. Are you still sick?"

"No."

She held her breath when his hand rested on her forehead, letting it go once he removed it. Judging from his smirk, he knew the effect his touch had on her, and was not ashamed to take advantage of it.

"Alright," he cleared his throat. "So you're going to be a guest at my house on Thanksgiving."

"Hn." She giggled at his glare.

**. . .**

"Yo, Rin!" Inuyasha grinned as he climbed into the backseat of Sesshomaru's car. "You're going with us?" She nodded. According to Sesshomaru, it was going to take about 2 hours of driving to reach the "Inu house."

"Are you going to introduce us?" She gestured to the woman sitting next to him.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Kagome." He said casually, like she should've known since the day she met him.

"You never told me Kagome was your girlfriend!"

"Well. Now you know."

Kagome chuckled.

"Are you going to meet his parents for the first time too?"

"Yeah."

"So..." Kagome started, looking at Rin suggestively. "Are you two dating yet?" She gestured to Sesshomaru and then back to Rin.

"N-no! We're not like that, I swear!" Rin blushed and looked at Sesshomaru for help, but he remained quiet and kept his concentration on driving.

"You sound unsure," Inuyasha smirked at her.

"Shut up." She grumbled, crossing her arms and keeping her eyes on the road.

"They are so alike," Kagome giggled as she stared at Sesshomaru and Rin, who were both sitting in the front seats and pretending that they couldn't hear her.

**. . .**

"My, what a surprise!" Izayoi clapped her hands together in glee when she caught sight of the two young women standing behind her sons when she opened her door.

"Hello, mother."

"Hey, mom."

"It is so plainly obvious who said what," Rin whispered into Kagome's ear. They both giggled.

"And who are these beautiful ladies behind you two?" Izayoi asked without even a glance at her sons. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I'm Rin, Rin Noto," she offered with a smile. Kagome introduced herself the same way.

"Sorry to bother you like this on Thanksgiving," they both said, bowing politely. When they straightened, they were relieved to see Izayoi still smiling at them with a spark in her eyes.

"Oh, no! It's a pleasure, really." She glared at her sons like,_why are you letting them stand out in the cold like this?_

They sighed while their mother ushered the girls in and then followed.

"Your father will be here soon. He is a busy man, after all." Everyone settled into a chair in the dining room. Rin and Kagome glanced at each other and back at the table that was so full of food, the table itself looked edible.

"Men these days eat a lot," Izayoi explained and added, "especially demons."

A few moments later, a man that looked almost exactly like Sesshomaru walked into the room. His hair was long and silver with demonic markings, minus the crescent and only one set of stripes, and no ears. He was undoubtedly Inu no Taisho, the brothers' father.

"Who are they?" The man had the word 'power' literally rolling off of him and had the girls cowering in their seats. Sesshomaru stared at Rin amusedly while she stuck out her tongue at him from across the table. The exchange didn't go unnoticed. Izayoi nudged him and gave him a suggestive look when he turned to look at her.

"Guests, of course, darling! Now, don't look so defensive, you're scaring the poor girls!" She scowled at her husband. He quickly relaxed his tone and smiled warmly towards the girls.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry if I frightened you ladies, we just don't get guests brought by my sons often," he apologized as he took a seat next to his wife. The Inu family sat in a row across Rin and Kagome, giving them a full view of each other. They gaped at the sudden change of attitude.

"Actually, they never bring home any girls." Izayoi murmured, shooting her sons a pointed look that they both shrugged off.

"Well then, what brings you girls here? Not that I mind, because this is really a pleasant surprise."

The conversation flowed steadily and Rin slowly began to feel at ease. Kagome felt the same.

"So.. let me guess," Izayoi tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You came with Inuyasha," she gestured at Kagome, "and you came with Sesshomaru?" Both girls nodded.

"Wonderful! Now then.. Inuyasha, are you guys in a relationship? How come you never told us? I thought I taught you two boys better! How long-"

Sesshomaru cut her off. He replied in a tone that suggested he'd heard the same questions one too many times.

"Yes, and no, mother. Inuyasha and Kagome are dating, yes. Rin and I, however, are not." His voice gave away no emotion.

Izayoi looked at Kagome and Rin for confirmation. They both nodded.

"Good job, Yasha." Inu Taisho clapped his son on the back with hearty chuckle.

"Are you two close?" Izayoi prodded shamelessly, obviously tuned in to hear their answers. Before Rin could answer, Sesshomaru responded.

"Mother, this isn't an interview."

"Aw, come on Sesshy, let this old woman have her fun!"

He sighed in defeat.

Rin made a mental note to ask Izayoi for lessons.

"Actually, I don't really know. You'll have to ask Sesshomaru." She answered shyly, smirking when Sesshomaru sent her a glare.

"Sesshy? Tell me!" Izayoi stared at her son insistently and he sighed again.

"We're not in a relationship," he paused. "But we're more than friends and less than lovers." He finished, shrugging when Rin sent him a surprised look.

"Hn."

Rin gaped at Izayoi's perfect 'hn.'

**. . .**

"Listen here, Sesshomaru," Izayoi dragged her son aside after the meal was over. "Today will be the first snowfall of the year,"

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Now then, listen to me."

"Hn." Sesshomaru leaned against the fridge and stared at his mother.

"They say that if you kiss a girl on the day of the first snowfall, which is today, you're going to have a blessed relationship with her!"

"Mother, how do you believe that nonsense?"

"I just do. Just keep it in mind, okay?"

"Hn." He straightened and went back to the room without another word.

**. . .**

"Bye! Be sure to visit! You're always welcome!" Rin smiled at Izayoi's enthusiasm and turned around to wave at her before climbing into Sesshomaru's car. Izayoi had suddenly demanded Inuyasha and Kagome to drive in a separate car than them.

"I swear, this car is made after your hair," she remarked as she watched him settle into the driver's seat.

"Hn." He looked distracted as he started the car. "Something wrong?"

"Like nobody's business."

"According to you, I'm a nobody," she retorted playfully, referring to the time when they were calling each other names.

"Like nothing's business."

"Now, that doesn't even make sense."

He glared at her and drove on in silence. For two hours, she sat, he drove, exchanging occasional comments and brief arguments.

The whole time, Izayoi's suggestion ran through Sesshomaru's mind, dominating his thought. By the time they reached Rin's house, it was already nearing midnight. A light blanket of snow covered the ground.

"Goodnight, Sesshy." Rin said as she opened the car door and stepped out. Before she closed it, she hesitated before asking, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay." He stepped out of the car to help her take out the things Izayoi had wanted her to take back with her.

"If you say so.." She shrugged and grabbed some bags. When all her bags were inside her house, she went back outside.

"Thank you, Sesshy," she stared at his distant face worriedly, "well.. goodnight," she finished awkwardly before turning back around.

"Wait."

Sesshomaru cursed and was in front of her, lowering his head, his lips already on hers before she could react.

Her eyes widened and her gasp was muffled by his lips. She stared at his closed lids before coming to her senses and kissing him back.

When they separated, she felt slightly light-headed. "Wha-? Why-what-huuuuh?"

He chuckled at her disability to speak coherent sentences. "Breath, Rin." She took a breath and released it.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Fortunately, no. Because if you were, then I'd be too, so I'd rather it not be a moment of imagination."

"Too complicated, speak normally."

He sighed. "No, you are not dreaming."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You sure you're sure?"

"I'm sure I'm sure."

"Are you sure you're sure you're s-"

"Rin."

"Fine.. but.. am I dreaming?"

"Rin. I'll say it one more time. You. Are. Not. Dreaming. And yes, I'm sure," he quickly added when he saw her open her mouth. Her mouth closed.

"But why? Why, and why now?"

"Let's just say that my mother gave me an extra push," he smirked, "and I don't think I've told you yet, but happy Thanksgiving. I'm glad that you came into my life."

"I'm glad you're in my life too."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I think the ending was very rushed and crappy? I apologize for that! It's just that I realized that Thanksgiving was on the 28th, not the 29th, and I was in a hurry to update it on time. And in the end, I updated it late too, sigh.<strong>_

_**Happy (late) Thanksgiving!**_

_**Thanks for reading, R&R!**_

_**Updated: November 28th, 2014 (Wait, whaaa.. when's Thanksgiving? I forgot..)**_


End file.
